Orange Colored Sky
by headoverheels4HP
Summary: For the "When Love was New Contest" I was humming a tune, drinking in sunshine; When out of that orange-colored vie,Wham! bam! alakazam! I got a look at you. -Nat "King" Cole


**When Love Was New Contest**

**Title of Entry: Orange Colored Sky**

**Your pen name: Headoverheels4HP**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: When Love Was New C2 Community **  
http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/When_Love_Was_New_Contest_Entries/73614/

_I was walking along minding my business, when love came and hit me in the eye,  
Flash, bam, alakazam, out of an orange colored sky._

_Well, one look and I yelled timber, watch out for flying glass;  
cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out, I went into a spin  
And I started to shout I've been hit, this is it, this is it._

_-Nat "King" Cole_

It was a Tuesday, at 6:15 in the evening.

That was the first time I ever laid eyes on Edward Anthony Cullen.

I'm sure I looked like death reincarnated in my fathers old ratty sweatshirt and basketball shorts, as I read an old paperback book on my front porch. I was briefly looking up to admire the slew of colors that slid like water color paint across the sky when I saw him.

He was running, his white t-shirt clung to his slim chest and torso, and his lean body glistened with a fine sheen of sweat. Everything about him was perfection, from his white running shoes, to his copper hair that shined in the evening sun.

He disappeared around a corner and I let out the breath I was holding, I bit my lip.

"Wow."

That was every girl in town's sentiment when school started the next day. The new Cullen brothers were each beautiful, and each in a different way.

Emmett was big and brawny with dark curls and bright blue eyes, but with a bright smile and dimples to die for.

Jasper was lanky and lean with a head of soft sunlight colored curls, an easy smile and bright sky blue eyes.

And then there was Edward. Sigh.

I watched in the following weeks as Rosalie Hale, the head cheerleader and class witch latch herself onto Emmet. Another week went by and Alice Brandon, the most popular girl in school who always had the biggest parties with the most alcohol, began to date Jasper.

And I just knew, in the depths of my heart that Edward was going to end up with Tanya Denali.

Tanya had the body of a Victoria Secret model, and she walked the halls like she owned them. Boys fell at her feet and she threw them away like old clothes.

It was three weeks into my junior year when my Biology professor assigned our lab partners for the rest of the year, and with my luck, I was assigned to beautiful yet unattainable Edward Cullen.

I gathered my books and trudged across the classroom, feeling like a slob in my old comfortable ripped jeans that were slightly too tight, and an old band tee that I got at a concert. I slid up onto the stool next to the god, and he looked at me and smiled.

That was when I knew that I was a goner.

"Hey, I'm Edward," He stuck out his hand, and I shook it hesitantly resisting a sigh at the way our hands fit together perfectly.

"I'm Bella," I said softly, biting my lip nervously.

"You like Twilight the band?" he asked glancing at my shirt with his wide green eyes.

"Yeah you know them?" I said, surprised that someone besides me knew an obscure band like them.

"Oh yeah, I saw them last year at an outdoor concert, they are amazing live," He said, his cheeks were flushed with color and he ran his hand through those soft messy locks.

The teacher shushed the class before going on to explain the lesson; I glanced over at Edward who gave me a sideways grin and a wink. He chuckled softly as I blushed a deep red.

After that day we were inseparable, best friends.

We talked about everything from music, to books, and how old and dirty my converses were.

Edward never showed any interest in me as more than a friend, and although it killed me everyday, I would rather have him in my life than not at all.

One night, I was laying in bed wide awake just listening to the December wind howl outside when I heard a tapping on my window.

I looked over with a start, jumping out of bed when I saw Edwards face in the window.

I threw it open, helping him into my room quickly before he fell off the branch he was standing on.

"Edward, what are you doing?!" I demanded, trying to keep my voice low so my police chief father wouldn't wake up.

"Can't a guy come see his best friend?" He asked, my heart tore a little as he said my least favorite word, _friend_.

"I know something is wrong," I could see it in the way he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"My dad's just pressuring me about stuff and we just had a fight and I didn't know where else to go." He mumbled, shuffling his feet slightly.

I looked up into his emerald colored eyes and saw his struggle, and when I wrapped him into a hug I knew without a doubt that I was in love with him.

Edward Cullen was the first thing I thought about when I woke up, and his eyes were always that last thing in my mind before I went to bed.

He was my world, and everything now revolved around him.

I was totally, irrevocably, and sadly in love with Edward Cullen.

I struggled to keep myself from crying, because I knew he would never see me the way that I see him.

Quiet Bella Swan with her boring looks and normal life and Edward Cullen the most handsome man to walk the planet. It was impossible.

"Can I stay with you tonight Bells?" He asked with a pout. I chuckled and nodded before sliding into my single bed with him; we had to lie on our sides facing one another in order for both of us to fit.

"Bella…" He said softly, looking down at me as he lay, his head propped in his hand.

I looked up at him sleepily, my hand curled under the comforter that was tucked under my chin. "Hmm?"

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" He asked with a small teasing grin.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" I countered back with a yawn.

"I do." He said softly, his eyes slid away from my intense stare.

"Who?" I demanded more harshly than I intended.

"Tanya," He said softly, and slightly guiltily. He knew how much I hated the queen of the kiss and diss.

I only sighed with disappointment, and shook my head slightly.

"Aww come on Bells, don't be like that," He said pushing a stray piece of my dark brown wavy hair from in front of my face to behind my ear.

"Edward, she's not a nice person," I said pleading with him through my eyes.

"Don't worry I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself," He said, his low smooth voice washing over me as I just stared up at him silently.

It was quiet except for our deep breaths when he spoke again, "Have you ever been kissed?" He asked with a small grin tugging at the corners of his perfect mouth.

I blushed deeply and even he could see it glow through the darkness in my room. He put a hand against my cheek and laughed.

"I can feel your blush, so I'm taking that as a 'no'."

"The opportunity has never come up," I said with embarrassment, I couldn't see his expression; shadows covered his face from my view.

His hand moved against my face, and I felt each pad of his fingers press against my heated skin. His other hand moved and rested on the swell of my hip, and my breath caught as his hand gripped itself there.

Every sensation was heightened as he begin to lean in, I could see his eyes glitter in the darkness just before mine fell shut. I sucked in a rattling breath before I felt his soft lips press against mine; he pulled back before kissing me again. Soft kisses that left me wanting and waiting, I slid one hand to grip his side, the other reached for his neck to bring him closer to me. Now he kissed me longer, nipping and smiling against my lips and in that moment life was perfect.

I didn't care that he was dating Tanya, or that he was only going to ever be my friend; because he was kissing me, and it was heavenly.

He pulled back slowly, his minty breath washing across my face as my eyes slowly opened to meet his grinning face.

"There, now your first kiss won't be taken by some creep," He pulled me into a hug.

I whispered a quiet and sad, "Thank you," into his sweet smelling t-shirt.

We fell asleep like that, wrapped in each others arms.

Winter melted into spring and to my immense surprise, Tanya and Edward were still together.

I figured he was just another toy for her, but I was wrong and they seemed perfect for each other.

Like Barbie and Ken.

The only problem in their relationship was me.

Tanya begged and pleaded with Edward to break up our friendship, but he adamantly refused. I never bothered them when they were together, but Edward always made time for us to hang out, just the two of us. Best Friends.

All the while I fell in more in love with him every day.

My heart broke every moment he was with Tanya, and I tried to become more social with other groups of people, so I wouldn't think about them together as much.

The moon was high in the sky, and the ocean breeze whipped my hair around my face, as I sat around the camp fire at La Push beach.

Edward was with Tanya that night and my childhood friend Jacob had begged me to come to his party at the beach.

It seemed he had begged every teenager in Forks and La push to come also.

I was sitting next to him on a log, as his russet skin shinned in the moonlight and he strummed softly on an acoustic guitar. Jasper Cullen also had his guitar out and was playing along in a harmony, his girlfriend, Alice, was curled up next to him. Her small pixie like form nestled against him sweetly.

I watched as Emmett Cullen chugged beer for an audience next to a keg, Rosalie's corn silk hair was falling in perfect waves down her back as she scowled at her boyfriends' antics.

"Hey Jake, I'm gunna go for a walk," I said nudging his shoulder.

"Kay' Bella have fun," he said taking a sip of his drink. I began my walk down the beach; I rolled up my jeans and walked along side the water, the pebbles on the sand smooth against the bottom of my feet. I was heading toward the tide pools; they were always my favorite place to go as a child.

I neared the area where the trees rose up into the sky and stones turned into rocks, on the other side of this wooded area were the tide pools.

As I was stumbling along trying not to break an ankle I heard a noise, and I stopped quickly. Peering into the woods that were illuminated only by the grey afternoon light, I saw them and I felt my heart break into a million pieces.

Edward had Tanya held against the trunk of a tree, his hard body covering hers in a picture perfect kiss. Her hand gripped his strong back as his hands pulled her closer by her tiny waist. I felt my breath leave me in a strong whoosh, and with a rush of clarity I turned and ran.

Tears welled up in my eyes, and I felt a hole tear in my chest.

As summer loomed glorious ahead of us I taught myself to forget that memory, I pushed down my feelings for Edward until I was left numb and always still longing for him.

Edward was becoming more and more distant, as if he also had something to hide.

In a panic I continued to grab for him, desperate for him not to disappear out of my life forever. Others were desperate for Edward to vanish from my life and never look back.

It was a rare sunny day in Forks and I was lounging outside the school with one of my many tattered Jane Austen novels.

"Hey Swan, I see you decided to show the world that your poor family can't afford anything better than Goodwill. Well then again, everyone already knew so…" Tanya Denali spat at me, her dark cat-like eyes were narrowed for a fight.

I was wearing a dress for once in my life, it was warm and I wanted to feel like maybe one day I would be worthy of Edward. The dress was dark blue and it wrapped around my waist and fell to right above my knees, it was capped sleeved with a v-neck on the top. In typical Bella fashion I had on a pair of black low top converse on with it.

"Shut up Tanya," I said, staring at her perfect tanned legs that extended for miles out of her short denim mini skirt.

"I don't talk to you for my health, so let's get to the point. Stay away from Edward, he's so much better than you and I don't want his reputation ruined because scum like you are hanging off his perfect body," Her nostrils flared in anger, and I kept my face blank when I replied.

"Edward is his own person and he can do what he likes, you don't own him Tanya," and with that I stuffed my novel into my book bag, turned my back on her and left.

It then became Tanya's personal mission to make my life miserable.

I would fall down in the hall, scattering my books everywhere seconds after she would pass me. Her friends would elbow me in the side or the back when they walked by me, earning me many black and blue bruises across my torso.

I stayed quiet about her when around Edward, I didn't want him to worry, and I didn't want him to think I was purposely trying to break them apart. One bright Saturday morning Edward came knocking on my door with one of those toy daisy's that are sprinklers.

"Come on Bells, put your suit on, I'll get it set up!" He excitedly, eyes bright.

I smiled before hurrying up the stairs to my room. My mother had always refused to buy me one piece bathing suits, no matter how much I begged. When I moved to Forks to live with my father I never saw the need to buy a new bathing suit. After searching though my drawers for something other than a bikini I pulled on an old black and white tankini before joining Edward in the backyard.

We were playing in the water as if her were kids again when Edward stopped, water glistening on his skin, and his hair was a couple shades darker from the water making his pale complexion stand out.

"Bella, what's that?" He asked pointing at my back.

Most of the bruises that the girls gave me in school were hidden by the bathing suit, but the one showing was the worst of them, made by Tanya herself. It was large and black and blue, on my upper back were she had pushed me down in the hall.

I lied quickly, "I slipped after mopping the kitchen and fell back onto the corner of the table, it hurt like a mother."

Edward cracked a smile at my clumsiness.

"You need to be more careful Bells," he said tracing his finger around the bruise as I shivered.

"Come on, lets go watch a movie, it's getting cold," He lead me inside and he thought no more of the bruise on my back.

We dried off before pulling on some old clothes and hunkering down on the couch to watch a movie. I threw my legs over his before lying across the couch. Goosebumps erupted across my skin when Edward rested his hand on my knee.

I sighed, just friends. That was my constant motto.

School let out and we all soon fell into the smooth routine of summer.

I was sitting on my porch in my dad's old sweatshirt and a pair of ratty basketball shorts reading my tattered Romeo and Juliet novel, when I saw Edward running up the street.

His feet pounded the pavement in a hard even rhythm, and he looked like a painting as sun set behind him, painting the sky in pinks, purples, and oranges.

It was a Tuesday, 6:16 in the evening.

He jogged up to my porch and slumped down onto the steps, his white t-shirt clung to his back, and his skin glistened with sweat. His wild locks stuck up in his classic disarray, except for the pieces that stuck to the back of his damp neck.

"Hey," I said, moving to sit next to him on the steps.

"Hey," he replied.

We sat in silence, watching the orange colored sky fade into the inky blue of dusk.

"Tanya has been cheating on me sense February, you were right about her." He dropped his head into his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

"With who?" I asked softly.

"Her best friend Victoria's boyfriend, James," Edward replied with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," I said laying my head on his shoulder and staring up at the sky with him.

We sat for only a few minutes before he spoke again.

"You know, I thought I would be more upset than this. I'm upset that she was cheating on me, but I'm kinda relived…" He said turning to look at me with his deep eyes.

I stared at his straight nose, and defined jaw before turning back to look at the sky and wait for him to continue.

"Bella, I'm relived because…well, because I'm in love with you," I heard him, but my voice wouldn't work, I turned to look at him sharply, eyes wide.

"I've been in love with you sense the day before school started and I saw you on your porch watching me run, I've always loved you…I just always thought you would only see me as your best friend," he said staring into my eyes, his face and heart vulnerable.

I was speechless, mouth gaping, and I couldn't think of anything to say.

The silence stretched like a marathon between us, and I watched as rejection washed over his face, and his eyes fell from my face.

I grabbed his face in between my hands and pressed my lips to his, it was perfect and glorious and Edward was finally all mine.

"I love you, I love you. I've loved you this entire time," I whispered against his lips, pressing his to mine over and over again. After his shock wore off, he stood up and swung me into his arms, tangling his fingers into my long dark waves before kissing me soundly and firmly.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, and smiled against his mouth as the stars shone down on our forms, kissing in my front yard.

It was a Tuesday, and it was 8:00 at night when I finally found out that Edward Anthony Cullen loved me back.

_I was humming a tune, drinking in sunshine  
When out of that orange-colored view  
Wham! bam! alakazam!  
I got a look at you._


End file.
